hesitations and wishful thinkings
by Natarle
Summary: This is ‘Finally’ in Eiji’s PoV.. plus what happened between him and Oishi..


Title: Hesitations and Wishful Thinkings

Pairing: golden pair

Warning: fluff

Disclaimer: tennis no oujisama and it's characters are not mine.. T.T

Summary: This is 'Finally' in Eiji's PoV.. plus what happened between him and Oishi..

------

"I'm always happy when I'm with him. Ne, Fuji, could you say that I'm in love with him?" I answer Fuji's question.

"You know the answer to that, don't you? And you've known for quite a while, didn't you?" I know. You're right, I know.

"I… yes. But I'm so afraid, Fuji. I don't know how to tell him, or how he'll react if I do." Those are my greatest fears. I'm so afraid that Oishi would reject me. If that ever happens… So I'm rather content with what I share with him now. Friendship.

"Then maybe you should find out about that now. " When Fuji points behind me, I know that I was not in such a good situation. As I turn my head to look at the person I have missed, the person I was…on, am in love with, the person who hopefully hadn't heard what Fuji and I were talking about; panic rushes to me.

"O-Oishi…How…how long have you been there?"

"Ah, quite a wh-while." Ah, he heard. Oh no!

"Maybe this isn't the best place for you to talk about this." Fuji interrupts. Thank you, Fuji!

"Ah, yes. Walk with me Eiji?" Oishi smiles the smile I love so much and maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that Oishi was here. But then again… I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

We walk out of the restaurant, my eyes desperately trying to find something interesting on the ground. Silence hung between and around us as I am too nervous to say anything. What is he thinking about? Is he mad at me? Disappointed? No, he smiled a while ago. So? What now? I sneak a glance at him, he looks serious and it makes me more nervous than I was before and it frustrates me not to be able to understand him now. We've always understood each other. We were, are, the Golden Pair after all.

"Eiji," Oishi's voice snaps me out of my reverie and I realize that he had stopped a few steps behind me. "Eiji, look at me."

I couldn't, I wouldn't. Not right now.

"Come on, Eiji." I shake my head no. Please, let it go. I can't right now. I can't face you.

A hand rests over my shoulder, turning me around. Oishi is still smiling at me and I feel tears brim my eyes. I turn my head away from him, unable to look.

"Eiji, don't be stubborn." He waits patiently for me. For what, I'm not sure. "Tell me," he starts and I face him once more. "Now that's better. I can't read you when you're not facing me. I know you can't read me too." How could he say these things now?

"Ah, where was I?" he pauses and then, "Oh. Eiji, tell me, did I hear you correct when you were talking to Fuji or was it just my wishful imagination?" Ah, he really heard. Now I'm doomed! How could I be his doubles partner, no before that, how will I continue being his frie- Wait. I reconsider his word from earlier.

"Wishful?" And he laughs. "Mou, Oishi! You're laughing at me!"

"Gomen, gomen. You were just so… Eiji back there." I pout at him and he laughs again. I could feel that we're settling back to our usual selves. "See? Soooo Eiji. It really suits you."

"Mochiron! It's me after all." I finally smile. But wait. "Ne, Oishi, what did you mean when you said 'wishful thinking'?" I shouldn't be too expectant about this.

"Aa, wishful. Just that." I know he sees the confusion on my features as he chuckles and continues, tugging at a few of my bangs. I blush at this, noticing the sudden closeness between us.

"I was, I still am, wishing… hoping and waiting for you to say those words. If you had really told Fuji, I'm not sure that's why I said wishful thinking." Oh. He was…hoping? Wishing? Am I second-guessing the meaning of what he just said?

"O-Oishi… did you… are you… is that…" Oh great, I couldn't form coherent sentences now. So instead I just fling myself at my doubles partner. Second-guesses be damned. I feel him stiffen and relax again as he encircle his arms around me. "Oishi, it wasn't wishful thinking."

"Hmm? That's good then." Oishi pushes me a few inches from him and leans down to gently touch his lips to mine. "I hope you don't have to think wishfully after this." I beamed at him and lock myself once more in his arms. One conversation and confession with Fuji resulted in this and I couldn't be happier. I'll have to thank my best friend later.

And out of the corner of my eye, I swear it was Fuji that I saw walking away… and I have the best eyesight on our team.

----------

Ah, finally.. XD I've finished the sequel! So, minna-san, R&R!


End file.
